1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a fishing tackle container, and more particularly, pertains to a fishing tackle container having a centrally located rolling slide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditional fishing tackle boxes have often included compartmentalized areas for the storage of fishing lures having multi-dimensional hooks, such as treble hooks and the like. Often when more than one lure was included in a compartment, the hooks became entangled and difficult to disengage from one another often resulting in a tangle which was difficult to correct. The fishing tackle container offers a novel approach in keeping fishing lures separated by use of a rolling slide where fishing lures are captured in separation from each other.